Digimon tamers 2
by tamerrob3993
Summary: This is for all the fans of digimon tamers who wanted to find out if the tamers met up with there partners again.


**The journey begins...again**

The sun was just setting in the sky and a young boy was sat reminiscing about his last day at school and was wondering what he was going to do from now on, the boys name was Rob and he had scruffy brown hair and was wearing a blue jacket with red jeans. there was one thing he couldnt get out of his head though, it was what his friends had been talking about on the way home, it was his friends henry and Suzy Wong. they said something about how excited they were to be going back to the digital world which he knew to be weird because it was the name of the place in the card game. 

The phone rang and it was another of Robs friends it was Hannah she was asking him if he wanted to meet up in the Shinduku park in the next morning. He gladly agreed said goodbye. 

The next morning he got up washed and dressed he packed a rucksack and after saying goodbye to his mum went to the park. on his way down the stairs he found that Henry and Suzy were saying goodbye to there parents but it was the kind that you knew meant they were going away for a long time. Rob just shook it off and carried on to the park. As he walked he thought of how he was going to cope with not going to school and maybe not seeing some of his friends. As he arrived at the park he saw his friend Hannah sat on a blanket with a basket. "What's all this?" he asked

"well I thought that we could eat and talk" she replied she flicked a strand of her beautiful black hair behind her. As she started to open the food Rob got his laptop out of the rucksack. He opened it and then she stared at him. "Why would you bring your laptop to the park?" she said while half laughing. He turned it to show her an e-mail. "i got into Ishkooku collage just like you" Hannah leapt forward and hugged him and gave him a peck on the check. At a quick glance to the side Rob saw all of his friends all with bulging bags running in the same direction. "Did you see that Hannah?" He asked

"Yeah that was Takato Henry Rika and the rest of the gang, why would they be leaving us out? "

Hannah Put the food back and rob put away his laptop. Hannah picked up her picnic basket and bag and then the pair ran off after the rest of there gang. They followed them to a small cave like cell which there gang had gone into. they heard the faint noise of talking but then a loud crackle and... nothing. They moved into the cell and after looking around saw that the only place they could be is down a hole in the floor they crawled down the hole until Rob found a giant sparkling light, out of the blue Hannah screamed and then tumbled hitting them both through the portal.

They travelled further and further until finally falling into the middle of a forest

Were these children destined to come to the digital world or were they just there by accident 

Find out next time

**Its your destiny**

Rob got up and turned around and around trying to get to grips with his new surroundings, just then Hannah started to make a noise and Rob remembered his friend sprawled out on the ground.

They got up and Hannah asked while still trying to open her eyes properly"Where are we?"

Rob just looked at her which told her that he didn't know either. The decided to walk away from where they had landed in hope of finding out where they were. they walked among some of the most beautiful plants the pair had ever seen. swoosh. a dark coloured object flew out of nowhere and ran away almost knocking Rob off his feet. Before long they found a clearing which after a second glance had small houses al around the edge of it. As they moved closer to he buildings small creatures came running out of them smiling but on seeing them they just frowned and walked back inside leaving Rob and Hannah alone again. They went into the nearest building and inside found two brightly coloured eggs which were much too big for any chicken to lay. Two of the small digimon came in one was small and yellow with small white bits on there tail and the other was red with black bits on the tail. "what are you doing here?" asked the yellow one

"well we were following our friends and then suddenly fell into here" answered Hannah

"Oh yes have you seen any kids around here, you see they are our friends Takato, Rika and the others" The small creatures faces light up "oh how wonderful they are here, I am sorry we are very rude my name is Viximon and this is Gigimon"

"So you are digimon then I knew that I heard henry and Suzy talking about it." Said rob

The digimon left to get the others and Rob and Hannah went back to the eggs. They both walked towards one The one rob walked towards was purple with white lightning on it and the one Hannah went to was Grey with pink and red spot on it. As they reached forward they started to glow and when they grabbed them they cracked revealing to them two small digimon "the one in robs arms said "Hi im Dorimon" and the other said"Hi im Tsunomon" Dorimon was small and purple with a light tail and Tsunomon was orange with a white face and a large horn coming out of the top.

They took them out side to find Takato and the guys walking into the village. They ran over to them with the other digimon following close behind when they stopped the digimon continued and jumped up to the kids. "Oh Suzy ive missed you said one" and "Oh Rika its so lovely to see you"

Rob and Hannah figured that they knew each other went into on of the small buildings and sat down. After a short time the Kids with there digimon returned. They sat talking until Rob worked up the courage to say. "How do you know these digimon?" and without hesitation Henry got up and said "well we are there tamers" and with that Hannah and robs faces dropped. But this didn't last for long as the ground shock everyone went out side. in the middle of the green there was a large Digimon which at first sight a small Digimon they know knew to be gummymon said thats Apemon.

"Monkey bomb" apemon jumped into the air and landed on the digimon all except Tsunomon and Dorimon who rob and Hannah wouldn't let fight. All of the digimon used a bubble attack but where knocked down. Finally Tsunomon and Dorimon broke free and started to fight but as they were hurt they couldn't fight. Rob and Hannah ran to them and hugged them wishing that hey were ok. At this two digivice came down from the sky to them. Robs was all Purple on the outside ring and Red on the inside one Hannah s was Pink on the outside one and Blue on the inside one. There digimon turned around and said ive been waiting for you for ages. There digimon stood up to face apemon and then without warning DIGIVOLVED.

Dorimon digivolve to...Dorumon, Tsunomon digivolve to...Crabmon. They stood and started to fight. "Fire blaster" Shouted Dorumon shooting a large ball of fire at the digimon. "Crab hammer claw" shouted Crabmon

The digimon ran away deep into the forest, they on the other hand walked back inside. Rob and Hannah sat up all night talking about how cool it is to have digimon. But the rest of the guys went out and sat talking to there digimon. Rika set out to try and get Viximon to digivolve and Suzy Ai and Mako Sat with kokomon and impmon talking about how fun it is to be here. Jeri sat with calumon up in a tree and calumon showed her his attacks that Azulongmon had given him. 

The next morning they all got up bright and early to make breakfast. Suddenly Hannah and rob remembered that they had left there Bags in the forest and went off to get them. on there way top get them they found a load of small fruit from the trees and thought they would take it back to the others. When they found there bags they saw the picnic basket on the ground still fastened shut. They took it all back and then suddenly realised that the sun was already setting. they walked back to the huts and found the gang fast asleep. they to went to bed with big dreams of tomorrow.

Meanwhile in a tree up above the little village was sat a witch digimon she cackled as she sucked up what looked like the bright light of the sun.

who is this loon and is she good or is she just plain bad news 

find out next time 


End file.
